Marcus Alvarez
|last seen = |appearances = 40 episodes (see below) }} Marcus 'El Padrino' Alvarez is the former President of the Mayans Oakland charter on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Emilio Rivera, Marcus makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, he was a main antagonist in Season 1 and Season 2, and was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Marcus appears again on the FX original series Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. He makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. By the end of the same season he has been promoted by Miguel Galindo to serve as his adviser, replacing Devante Cano. Biography Background Marcus Alvarez was the President of the Mayans Motorcycle Club's Oakland, California charter and seemed to be their overall leader in Northern California. His son, Esai Alvarez, was also a member of the club but was murdered by Happy Lowman in 2008. He had direct long-standing ties to cartel boss Jose Galindo. Most of his, and his gang's, income is made through dealing heroin and methamphetamine, and through prostitution until he left the Mayans to work for Miguel Galindo. For some time, he was a prisoner in Chino but was released sometime before the beginning of Season 1. On his colors, he wears patches reading "Los Asesinos de Dios" (Spanish for "Assassins of God") and "Mayans Oakland". He has the Mayan calendar tattooed on his chest as seen in "Fruit For The Crows". Sons of Anarchy Season 1 At the beginning of the series' first season, Marcus Alvarez and his gang broke into the Sons of Anarchy's warehouse where they store their weapons. They stole the guns then burned the building down. The Sons of Anarchy eventually got revenge, however, by stealing the guns back and destroying a Mayans heroin factory. Ernest Darby, the leader of the Nords, called a meeting with him to discuss taking out the Sons of Anarchy. He proposed that they team up; because the Nords want to sell meth in Charming but are unable to because of the SOA, and the SOA sells weapons to the Mayans' rivals. Alvarez refused the offer, but did give his backing by offering Mayan security. After Josh Kohn, a rogue ATF agent, sent Darby information on True IRA and SOA weapon deals, he called another meeting with Alvarez. Darby told him to kill Clay and afterwords, the Nords could take Charming and the Mayans could take over the gun business. Marcus then told his son, Esai, to kill both Morrow and Darby. Later, when Clay was making a deal with the IRA at a bar, the Mayans attacked but were killed before they could get to him. They simultaneously assaulted Darby's home, but also failed to kill him. They broke in and shot a Nord footsoldier and two women, but Darby hid and escaped death. When Clay Morrow was arrested for questioning about the shootings, he asked his associate and corrupt cop Wayne Unser to bring Alvarez in so that they could hold a meeting a halt any further violence. Clay told him that he would begin selling weapons to the Mayans if all SOA-Mayan disputes ended in the SOA's favor. He agreed, and also gave the Sons permission to kill Esai as revenge for the attempted hit. When the Mayans eventually set up a deal with the Sons in Oakland, it was attacked by the One-Niners. A shoot-out ensued, and gang members from the One-Niners and Mayans were killed, but the Sons of Anarchy escaped. Alvarez was also shot in the leg and wounded. The deal was in fact a set-up organized by the Niners and SOA. The Niners were supposed to attack the Mayans after the Sons had left and would keep the weapons as payment. However, they tried to take out the SOA as well. Season 2 After Season Two started Clay had Opie murder a member of the Mayans who Clay framed as the guy who murdered Donna. After Opie murdered the Mayan and carved the Anarchy symbol in his chest Jax dropped off the body in Mayan Territory in Oakland after removing the Anarchy Symbol and then having the guy throw up 9 fingers making it look like the One-Niners did the hit. Alvarez later found the body and gave Clay a call asking to buy weapons. Clay turned Alvarez down on the weapons transaction telling him the club was still in ATF's cross hairs however he told Tig to call Laroy of the One-Niners to setup a meeting to supply Niners with Weapons so that they could defend themselves when the Mayans attacked. During the weapons transaction between SAMCRO and the Niners the Mayans ambushed the deal and stole all the Niner's AKs. Bobby also got shot in the shoulder during the ambush. After the ambush went down and the Mayans got away, Alvarez was seen making a phone call to Ethan Zobelle of L.O.A.N. telling him his intel was correct and that he owed him. Zobelle responded with yes you do and then told AJ Weston that it was his friend from church on the phone. Before the end of the episode Clay blamed the whole ambush and Bobby getting shot in the shoulder on Jax since Jax changed the plan and set the Niners up for the hit instead of leaving Anarchy symbol on the dead Mayans chest. In the episode "Service", Zobelle met with Marcus Alvarez offering the Mayans the exclusive business of having their heroin distributed to all the local prisons. Alvarez is hesitant about the deal because Zobelle wants to keep 50% of the profits, but has no choice when Zobelle tells him that he won't supply the Mayans with any more weapons if they don't go along with the new arrangement. In the second season finale, Marcus and the Mayans provided protection to Ethan Zobelle and Zobelle's daughter who were attempting to flee Charming. Marcus was eventually able to convince Zobelle to leave his cigar shop, but the Mayan convoy they attempted to escape in was ambushed by SAMCRO. Marcus survived the attack uninjured and Clay spared his life. Season 3 The Mayans use the Calaveras MC as a "puppet club" to push more drugs, with the intention of eventually patching them over. However, the Calaveras president, Hector Salazar, proves to be a major problem and a loose cannon, resulting in Alvarez stripping him of his patch and appointing a new president. After this, Salazar kidnaps Tara Knowles and Margaret Murphy, asking SAMCRO for $250,000 and Alvarez dead. Although hesitant, Alvarez agrees to play dead for 24 hours to allow SAMCRO to try and rescue Tara. Season 4 During the 14 month sentence SAMCRO was serving in prison, Alvarez set them up with protection, which was referenced by Clay at Opie's wedding. Alvarez also set SAMCRO up with a distribution deal with the Galindo Cartel. The agreement was that SAMCRO would store the cartel's cocaine in their gun warehouse, while the Mayans would distribute it. During this time, however, Juice Ortiz was being threatened by Eli Roosevelt and Lincoln Potter, which led to him stealing a brick of cocaine. Both the Mayans and SAMCRO are unaware that Juice stole it, with both factions blaming each other. Alvarez responds to this by saying, "It doesn't matter if he's Mayan or Son, that bitch is dead." Juice later frames Eric Miles as the rat. At the same time, the cartel was at war with the Lobos Sonora Cartel, when it is discovered that there is an informant working for them. The informant is later revealed to be a fellow Mayan named Pedro. Later, Alvarez is shot during a shootout with Lobos Sonora members and is treated by Tara at the SAMCRO clubhouse. Season 5 When SAMCRO wants out of the drug business, the Mayans agree to take over for SAMCRO with muling the cocaine for the cartel. Season 6 Alvarez and the Mayans only appear at the end of the sixth season, expressing their unhappiness with SAMCRO's decision to hand over the IRA gun business to August Marks. He also informs Jax of the Mayans' intention of setting up a charter in Stockton. Alvarez is also shown to be an old prison friend of Nero. Alvarez tells Nero that soon it might end up being "brown and yellow against black and white." Season 7 At the beginning of the seventh season, the Mayans have set up their Stockton charter with Oscar El Oso Ramos as president. Alvarez and the Mayans seem to be on the same side as Henry Lin and the Lin Triad against SAMCRO and the Niners. However, Alvarez joins SAMCRO's side when they believe the Triads are to blame for Tara's death and they help both SAMCRO and the One-Niners deal with both the Triads and August Marks. Alvarez is shown to be fully on SAMCRO's side when Juice approaches him offering information on SAMCRO in exchange for passage to Mexico. Alvarez hands Juice over to SAMCRO, saying he would never make a deal with a rat. When it is revealed that it was Gemma who killed Tara and not the Triads, Alvarez sympathizes with Jax and helps him clean up the mess with the Chinese. Later, the Mayans, One-Niners, SAMCRO and the Byz Lats discuss territories and business. One of Jax's final acts as president of SAMCRO is to set the Mayans up with Connor Malone as their new gun source, finally giving Alvarez the gun business he wanted. Mayans MC Season 1 Alvarez now wearing a "El Padrino" which in English translates to "Godfather" patch on his cut. Went to Santo Padre Charter with members of the Mayans Motorcycle Club's Oakland, California chapter to help them with Galindo Cartel, until he left the club to go work for Miguel Galindo directly. Season 2 Murders Committed *Gill - Shot in the head in retaliation for Rafi's death. ("Hands") *Rig - Shot in the head. ("A Mother's Work") *Unnamed IRA member - Shot in the chest. ("Papa's Goods") *Dillon Munson - Shot twice (Issue 22) *Unnamed Mexican criminal - Shot in the head ("Xbalanque") *Unnamed Mexican criminal - Shot with mercenary ("Xbalanque") *Unnamed shopkeeper - Shot to sell story of Adelita's capture ("Lahun Chan") *Hobart - Beat to death with a pipe wrench ("Muluc") Trivia * Marcus is the only non-main character to appear in the pilot, the finale and all seven seasons. * Marcus is one of the few gang leaders to remain in his position for the entire series. ** SAMCRO: Clay Morrow was the President of the charter in Charming, California, whose predecessor was John Teller, until Clay was succeeded by his step-son Jax Teller. After Teller was voted to meet Mr. Mayhem, Jax appointed Chibs Telford as his successor. SAMCRO was also briefly led by Opie Winston when the majority of SAMCRO was arrested on assault weapons charges and later when the majority of SAMCRO was serving their sentence. Tig Trager led during SAMCRO's trip to Belfast to rescue Abel Teller. Bobby Munson was recently appointed Vice President when Jax Teller, Opie Winston, Tig Trager, and Chibs Telford were arrested on murder charges. Chibs Telford took temporary leadership after Jax Teller's arrest as a suspect in the murder of Tara Knowles. ** One-Niners: Laroy Wayne was replaced by Darnell after Damon Pope ordered his death. Tyler soon succeeded Darnell after August Marks murdered Darnell. ** Lin Triad: While imprisoned, Henry Lin was murdered by former SAMCRO member Juice Ortiz. It is likely that Ryu Tom succeeded Henry, despite the apparent dissolution of the Lin Triad. ** L.O.A.N.: Ethan Zobelle was in charge of the organization until his arrest and revelation that he had been a federal informant. AJ Weston likely took control of what was left of L.O.A.N. in San Joaquin County until his death at the hands of Jax Teller. ** Nordics: After numerous attempts by SAMCRO to reduce their operations, and the arrival of L.O.A.N. in Charming, the Nordics had fallen apart. Their leader, Ernest Darby, was later left for dead by L.O.A.N.. Darby survived, but with many burns across his body. He later left criminal life, and settled down with a Hispanic woman, throwing away his white supremacist past. ** Grim Bastards: T.O. Cross has remained the President of the Grim Bastards, but Jax Teller had informed T.O. that he intends to patch-over the Grim Bastards into Sons of Anarchy MC. T.O. later patched into SAMCRO, it's second black member. ** Calaveras: A Lodi, California based Hispanic biker gang who were being used by the Mayans MC as a possible patch-over. Their leader was Hector Salazar, but was excommunicated by Marcus Alvarez. He was succeeded by Calaveras Vice President Roscoe, and the Mayans deemed them unworthy of patch-over. After Hector was murdered by Jax Teller, it was unknown what became of the Calaveras. ** SAMBEL: Keith McGee was a member of the First 9 and the President of the charter in Belfast, Ireland until his death, when he was pushed over a ledge by Clay Morrow. Keith was succeeded by Seamus Ryan. ** Russian Mafia: Viktor Putlova was murdered by Jax Teller in retaliation for an attempted prison shanking. He was likely succeeded by the unnamed Russian killed by Clay Morrow in Dorylus. ** SAMTAZ: Armando was the President of the Tuscon, Arizona charter until he was murdered by the Lobos Sonora Cartel. It is unknown who succeeded him, as his Vice President Huff and Sergeant-at-Arms Benny were recently excommunicated. ** Byz Lats: The leadership of the Stockton-based street gang changed constantly throughout the show. Renaldo was the leader until he was killed by previous leader Nero Padilla, believing that Renaldo had abducted Jax Teller, after attempting to rob SAMCRO. Nero regained control over the gang, but Fiasco was more involved with the gang. Nero later planned to retire and leave his criminal life behind, leaving Fiasco permanently in-charge. ** Pope Industries: Damon Pope was the leader of his criminal organization, run through Pope Industries, posing as a front for his criminal organization. Damon was killed by Tig Trager after Jax Teller set up the circumstances that left Damon vulnerable, and that would not implicate SAMCRO. August Marks, Damon's closest associate took over the organization afterwords. August was later arrested after being framed for murder charges by SAMCRO. Moses Cartwright, August's head of security likely led in his absence, until he was murdered by Jax Teller to avenge Bobby Munson's death. August was later murdered by Jax. ** Indian Hills: Devil's Tribe founder Jury White had been President of the charter since the Devil's Tribe was patched-over by SAMCRO. Jury was killed in a fit of rage by Jax Teller, leaving Indian Hills Vice President Gaines to take the Presidency. *Emilio Rivera was originally cast as a SAMCRO member named "Rooster" in the Pilot, however before re-shooting the pilot, Marcus Alvarez was written specifically for Rivera. The "Rooster" character was later replaced by Tig. At the end of the Pilot, you can still see the silhouette of Rivera, along with Scott Glenn, running away from the Mayan warehouse explosion. Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A09 S1-3.jpg|A09_S1-3 - Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez Appearances Sons of Anarchy Mayans MC Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Mayans Category:Club President Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Mayans MC Characters Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killers Category:Galindo Cartel Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Characters